reignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness
Synopsis Sebastian witnesses something horrible in The Blood Wood. French Court is up extra early, and the women of the castle are getting ready to mingle with very well off potential suitors. Much to the newly married Mary's dismay, Lola is becoming reluctant to participate in the tradition. Lady Kenna and King Henry's relationship is back on, but not without it's serious problems. Another violent incident with the increasingly erratic King is causing Kenna to begin to fears for her personal safety and decided to confides in Queen Catherine, while Bash experiences the terrors of the woods and vows to uncover the truth behind the Darkness. Plot Kenna is requested to the King's room. When she arrived, Henry asks if he has done something to offend her, as she did not show up the night before. She explains he did, she hurt her shoulder last time from her hands being bound. He apologizes and says he's going to try something new anyway. Kenna 's not really sure if she wants to, but Henry reminds her of their agreement and promises to introduce her to many suitors at the First Light Banquette. Before she can agree Henry brings out a brunette young woman from behind his changing board. He explains how he's paid a lot of money for Anna and wishes for them to entertain him. The prostitute hands a goblet of wine, and Kenna decides to drink up, before engaging in his majesty sexual escapades. Mary and Lola walk together as snow falls around them. They are talking about Lola and her pregnancy. Mary tells Lola to go to the First Lights festival and insists she finds someone to marry there because of her situation. She thinks it's a good idea Lola gets married quickly, and that Francis never finds out. Lola is still unsure about the whole situation, but Mary promises she's found her a perfect match, Count Philipe Nardin. Her and Francis met during their travels during their honeymoon. She promises her he is charming, educated and kind. Greer is in her room and making out with Leith. Leith says he has to get back to work and informs Greer that someone was hoping to catch her eye at the dance, the Lord Castleroy. She tells him she’s interested in another and Leith reminds her, he doesn't count. Leith is quite understanding of their arrangement and knows their only together for a while, and she has to find a suitable match with a title. Leith doesn’t seem to mind, as long as he’s in her arms for a short time. Greer asks him why he's so good to her before he goes. Before he does, he gives her a letter from Scotland. Olivia was awake and talking with Nostradamus. As it has been a couple days she is now more willing to explain what had happened to her. She is eating porridge as he explains her story. She tells him that she fled scared for her life when she was last in the castle and she was supposed to open the wall for everyone else. Instead, she'd ran, and ran into a girl that had a mask over her face and she couldn't tell who it was. However she was able to get away and after running for what felt like forever, she finally made it out into the forest. There she was held by a group of peasants, hunters for days, they told her she needed to help them. While there they spoke of ‘’The Darkness’’ it was an essence, or a being. Soon she falls asleep and woke up chained. The darkness, whatever it was, fed on her almost every night. She could only eat very little and sometimes drink, .but mostly they would try and make her sleep with a potion. However, after a couple months of being there, she had lost so much weight she was able to get out of her shackles and run for her life. She found a stream to drink from it, and after that ran for her life again. Sebastian was getting ready to leave; he had already spent a couple of days at Rowan’s place and was now going to leave France. Rowan was sad to see him go but confess she knew he was the bastard son of the king. She even knew his little life story. They walked out of her door and Sebastian turnaround to tell her that he would miss her. Before he could finish Rowan noticed the blood on the walls. This scared her, she explained that the people that lived in the woods had marked her family's home. None of them were safe, and it had picked them, now one of them was going to die. Kenna woke up after her little escapades with Henry and the prostitute. She seemed to have gotten quite drunk as she had passed out with their hands tied to the other girls. When she tried to get free she realized the other girl was still there. However she was lying perfectly still, the color had drained from her face and she was clearly dead. Kenna became scared and screamed. Everyone was at the First Light Ball celebration. Kenna immediately went to find Queen Catherine to tell her the news. Kenna interrupted Catherine who she was talking to and told her that they needed to talk. Kenna took Catherine back to the king's chambers and showed her the dead prostitute. Catherine asked how she knows Henry did it. She explains in the last little while he had become more aggressive, and that he would request she choked him. Catherine takes in the situation and then tells Kenna what to do. She says if the servants or anyone asks, or saw them together tell them that she got paid a huge sum of money. She was even making a show about it and talking about how she was going to send it to some relatives who lived far away. Back at the First Light Banquette Mary and Lola were discussing her future suitors. She tells Lola that she Count Philipe Nardin would be a good match. That they should get married quickly, and they can fall in love after. Lola thinks it’s a well enough idea and after some encouragement from Mary goes over and talks to him. While Mary was watching them, a servant girl offered her some food, a Parma granted tart. Wanting to be helpful she tells Mary that her sister ate 10 a day of those snack foods within a month was pregnant. Francis seeing that this would make his wife uncomfortable intervened. He told Mary that the servant girl just wanted to see them happy and pregnant. As both their nations did. Francis then requests a dance from his wife. Lola is being courted by Count Philipe Nardin, as they leave the party and walk down a dimly lit hallway. They make small talk, and Lola expresses she sometimes envy’s the people outside the castle walls who are able to live free. He apologizes and there can be no time for romance and states quite frankly that he likes her and finds her attractive. He says he has put off getting married for too long, and now his inheritance rests on it. He more or less promises that they can get married, and then get to know each other after. He promises that he actually is quite a romantic in real life, and already comes across as a very kind and gentle man. He then offers Lola his candle and she accepts. Lola tells him to look for it in her window later. Back at the First Light Banquette, Greer is looking around for potential suitors. Leith approaches her and tells her that he has an invitation for her. She scolds him and tells him that this isn't the place. He says it's not from him, but the same person who was inquiring about her has had a table set for two. At a more quiet dinner alone Greer is surprised to see Lord Castleroy. Leith waits on them. Lord Castleroy asks Greer if she'd noticed anything different about him. She says that he's changed his hair and is now clean-shaven. Both are true, he informs her that he has no peppers. He apologized promising that there was more to him that what occupied his person life. He requested Leith pour more wine as he continues talking. While Lord cucumbers confessing his feelings Greer tells him that he’s has caught fire. The flame from the candle catches on his sleeves and quickly grows bigger. With quick thinking, Leith grabbed a blanket and puts out his arm. After making sure Lord Castleroy is okay Greer asks about Leith. Not wanting to blow Greere’s chances he downplayed his affections saying he would've done it for anyone before leaving. Queen Catherine walks into a room that King Henry is already inside and looking at his Maps of Europe. He seems a little too stressed and is very annoyed with what is going on in England. He demands to know why the Queen will not stay dead. Catherine tells him to forget about Mary Tudor and confronts her husband on the dead prostitute she also brings up how another woman fell from his window. She requests to know what's going on. Henry doesn't fully answer and brings up that she knows he has had headaches. She tells him to go see Nostradamus but he refuses. Henry doesn't trust her wizard friend and wants to bring in a doctor from the village. He then requests she go as he has many things to do, and that it’s her responsibility to take care of things like that. Nostradamus and Olivia continue to talk in the basement. She picks up the dress he left for her and demand to know why he did so. He thinks that she needs to rejoin people and can't stay hiding down there with him forever. She says she doesn't want to and isn't ready. She says things can go back to how they were because too much is changed. She explained how she was a bad person before and she deserved what happened to her. Nostradamus tried to console her, but Olivia said it was her own fault. She had come to court with bad intentions and tried to break up a marriage. She told Nostradamus that she deserved what happened to her, and the darkness was already in her body and her blood. Francis finds Lola in her room and asks if she is really considering marrying Count Philipe Nardin. She says she is and asks why he cares. He says no one can go through when they did and not care about the other person after. Francis tells Lola that they are friends and he wants what is best for her. She says this is what's best for her and she wants to get married soon too. So asks why Francis is so against it, wondering if they had a fight, or falling out at one point. He says that they did not but he still wants love for her. He asks her if she is doing this because of their night in Paris and she promises that is not the reason. With that Francis’ leaves her alone in her room. Bash is with Rowan and her family while he is bolting up their house. He explains how all they have to do is built up all the windows and doors except one, and with that one they leave slightly ajar and make it easier to get into. Carrick says he knows what murder hole is and that this it isn't the answer. The grown-ups leave behind Carrick and Rowan as the three of them begin talking more deeply about the situation. They explain whoever sees the monster’s face is taken and never seen or heard from again. Bash tells them not to be silly, that is only a small group of mischievous pagans. Rowan tells him there's more than that in The Blood Wood. They are back inside again discussing their plans for that night. Rowan hands Bash some tea and makes a long speech about how they have to fight life’s truest battles, like starvation and cold. Not long into in does Bash realizes his tea has been poisoned. He falls to the ground as Rowan gives them an apologetic look. Greer is in her room and Leith enters and is very excited. He quickly explains how he has gotten an internship in one of Lord Castleroy spice houses in Spain for saving his life from the fire. Greer tells him that it’s great and that she is so proud of him. He explains how he is the first person in his family and generations to move up from being a servant. He then looks at her and questions whether or not to go, not wanting to leave her. Greer tells them that he has to, as they both knew they ‘’they’’ could never be. He tells her that he always thought it would be her that broke it off, not him. Leith doesn't want to leave her as he will be moving to Spain, the Greer tells him it's for a great reason, and is the best decision. Francis is walking with Mary and the topic of what Philipe Nardin comes up again. He explains how he doesn't think Philipe Nardin is the best match and Mary says that she could do worse. Francis decides to come clean about the rumors he has heard of Philipe Nardin. He tells Mary how he prefers the company of men to women while in bed. This surprises Mary and she now understands why Francis was so hesitant for the two to get together. Francis confesses that he was talking to Lola about it too and this infuriates Mary. She asks if they are confiding in each other. Francis decided to confess about what happened while they were in Paris. Mary doesn't have an outburst and when Francis questions why she tells him that she noticed something when they came back together from Paris. Mary immediately goes and find Lola and bursts into her room. She is furious with her and gets angry at Lola for making her lie to her husband for her. Lola apologizes and the two begin to argue again. Mary tells her how her fiancé prefers the company of men, but she should marry him anyway. This hurts Lola as it means she could never eventually find happiness with. Mary tells her it doesn't matter and Lola needs to do this to fix both their problems. She demands Lola to marry him, and if she doesn't, she will tell Francis everything. Mary goes to her room and sees that lighted candles surround it. Francis is there and says he was a fool for not offering one to his own wife. Mary brings up the subject of him and Lola and says that she has forgiven them both. They begin to make out and Mary tells them that it is not the right time. She tells him how she appreciates how hard he has been trying to give her a baby'. Francis tells her that he doesn't make love to her to have a baby; because he loves her he wants her baby. Greer walks outside and meets with Lord Castleroy. She thanks him for offer Leith that apprenticeship, he tells her it’s the least he could do. Greer then reminds him he can’t know it was her idea. He asked if she fancies the servant boy, and reminds her his ‘’is’’ a servant, and she is so kind and needs someone who can prove for her. He says he understands her and again confess his feelings for her. Greer turns him down and tells him she’s accepted all the kindness she can from him. Sebastian wakes up with his hands tied behind his back as he is bound in the barn with the rest of the family. There is a baby goat that is close by and also tied up. The dark figure comes into the room immediately slaughters the baby goat. He then goes across the family, while looking down. Bash tries to look at the figure. He makes a loud noise and Rowan looks at him. When she looks upon his face they both realize she is going to be taken. She begs for her life as she is dragged away from the barn. It is the next day and Nostradamus and Olivia are beside a small pond that has broken through the snow. He cups his hands to put water on them and then pours the water over Olivia's forehead hair and face. He tells her that this is her rebirth and that she can go on with the past in the past, becomes whoever she wants to be. Olivia tells Nostradamus that she wants to and she will be in debt for helping to change her life. Carrick and Bash walk together and Carrick says it's no use as they've looked for Rowan all night. Bash promises to find her as it was because of him she's gone. He looks towards the castle and says he knows where to get more help. Mary and Lola are walking through the hallways as Mary apologizes to her friend for her outburst the night before. They are walking in the hallway and pass guards as they openly talk about Lola's pregnancy with France's child and Mary’s trouble having children. They both say how they want to be friends and Lola confesses she can take this secret with her to the grave. Lola walks outside and is surprised to see Greer hanging out by the balcony. Lola asked what she is doing and she confesses she was just thinking alone. Lola asks if she wants company and Greer says she does. She tells her she is waiting for her destiny. Lola says so is she. Greer points at a carriage that is coming down the driveway. She says that is her destiny and it has arrived. She says her parents told her that they arranged a marriage and sent this suited for her. She then asks Lola when her destiny will arrive. Lady Kenna is in the hallway when she is interrupted by Henry. She calls him by his name and he corrects her. He tells her she may address him as King Henry, or your Majesty. She agrees and he begins to tell her how he wishes to be alone with her once again. However much to Kenna's pleasure, Queen Catherine arrives and stops her husband. She tells Kenna to leave and then follows her husband down the hallway. He tells her that he is fine and has seen a doctor and his headaches are gone. They get into a semi-heated disagreement and Henry angrily tells her he is annoyed from the past couple months of people trying to use him. Stating how Mary dangled herself in front of his sons, then Scotland in front of him, and the Queen of England who refuses to die. He tells her he had a dream, and it reminded him of what we needs to do and who he is. Quotes Greer Norwood: When will you grow tired of kisses that lead nowhere. Leith Bayard: When you stop wishing they could lead somewhere. Lady Kenna: I must speak with you! Queen Catherine: Always the highlight of my day. Count Philipe Nardin: It’s become apparent that the security of my position demands a wife, and an heir. Lady Lola: How romantic. Count Philipe Nardin: Hardly, But I can be. Under the right circumstances. Leith Bayard: I have an invitation for you. Greer Norwood: This hardly seems the place! Lord Castleroy: Picking small bites from a banquet doesn’t suit a lady of your station. You must sit, relax. Enjoy a meal. Olivia: I judge my actions, and they were wrong. I came here to betray people. I abandon them when they needed me most. Prince Francis: What was I thinking not giving my new bride a First Light candle? Prince Francis: I don't make love to you because I want a baby. I want a baby because I love you. Rowan: It’s a different world you must live in. So many romantic and glorious battles. Castel folk like to believe all their money and arms can concur any foe. Otherwise, why fight so hard if a nonsense like titles and marriages. People like us have to fight life’s true enemies. Starvation. Cold. And the things that come hunting for men in the night. Leith Bayard: I always thought you'd be the one to end it. Greer Norwood: Thank you for sparing me that. Prince Francis: He prefers the company of men! Queen Marry: Don't you all? Prince Francis: In bed most people will never notice, but a wife will. Queen Marry: And I'm going to have to go keep on pretending until you move on, or we forget about you. Queen Marry: If the truth comes out and he looses faith in me, I will resent you! Lord Castleroy: I know I’m easy to make fun of. People do. I get very excited about things that matter to me. Greer Norwood: Like peppers. Lord Castleroy: And kindness. And beauty. And warmth. I believe you have some warmth in your heart for this servant. Lady Lola: You look as if you’re waiting for something. Greer Norwood: I am. My destiny's is approaching sooner than I’d like… In fact, here it comes now. King Henry: It was a lesson each woman understood in her last moment. About who is King, and who is not. Notes * 'The Darkness' is referring to The Darkness is the woods, the unknown creater that is killing innocents, as well as The Darkness that is creaping into King Henry's soul. * Queen Mary Tudor, Princess Elizabeth Tudor are both mentioned, but neither appear. * Lord Julien from The Kingdom of Hungary is introducd. * Count Philipe Nardin is the first gay character on Reign. * Lola's pregnancy with France's child and Mary’s trouble having children are a heavy plot point. * King Henry has murdered two more women. King Henry's Kill Count * Rowan was murdered by The Darkness. Death Count Death Toll Death Count Kill Count * Servant Girl * Anne * Rowan Trivia * Adelaide Kane wore a Vera Wang Bridal Spring 2012 gown and later a Temperley London Black Carmel Embellished Sateen Gown Goof: At the start when Rowan is in her house trying to convince Bash to stay, her hair is out and wavy. When she steps out of the house and sees the blood on the wall her hair is in a braid. Characters |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Michael Therriault | Lord Castleroy |- | Hannah Anderson | Rowan |- | Yael Grobglas | Olivia D'Amencourt |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Thor Knai | colspan="3" | Count Philipe Nardin |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Kristian Hodko | Carrick |- | Anastasia Marinina | Anna |- |- Videos References }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode